A Fitting Song
by Ayanami Rei 1
Summary: Songfic for when Chihiro drives away from the spirit world. My first songfic. Enjoy... or don't if you don't read it. -Completed-
1. A Fitting Song

Note: This is my first songfic, and second fic ever. I just watched the movie and got 'inspired', you could say. I hope this isn't /too/ badly written. C&C or R&R, and Thanks!  
~blah, blah, blah~ is the song.  
Spirited Away: Dreamed you into existence  
___________________  
  
Chihiro sighed as she got into the car in front of the tunnel, getting ready to leave behind the spirit world. As they moved away from the entrance, the radio started to play quietly into the background.  
  
~  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes,  
  
I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe........  
  
~  
  
Chihiro thought back to how she met Haku. Her little pink shoe, floating in the river. She had met Haku for the first time then, when he had saved her in his dragon form. She had fallen in love with the Ohaku River, treating as a close friend while she lived by it.  
  
~  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
~  
  
She sighed, thinking to how her parents didn't understand why everything had 'aged' so dramatically in the few 'minutes' they were in there. They couldn't explain her slight growth-spurt either. What would happen if everything /was/ a dream?  
  
She wouldn't let herself believe it. Not for a moment. And if it was a 'dream', then she must have dreamed /him/ into life.  
  
~  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes, I see  
  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe.........  
  
~  
  
As her thoughts wandered, she remembered how it was Haku who had truly freed her from Yubaba. He had given her all the necessary clues and had set up the deal with the witch. He gave her a way home, but the price was high.  
  
She had to leave him behind, and with him, she left a part of herself.  
  
~  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
~  
  
She sighed, her mind wandering over her whole adventure through the spirit world, and all the help Haku gave her. She remembered how he had saved her from imminent death /twice/ already, when she had only saved him once, and without really knowing how, either.  
  
~  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
~  
  
She would wait for him, for the rest of her to return with him. He promised, and she believed. A river god never breaks his promises. She sighed as more memories of their time together bombarded her.  
  
~  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
~  
  
A lone tear trickled down her face, signifying the beginning of many more in the years to come. It would continue, until /he/ returned. The only question she had anymore was, /when/ was he going to return to her?  
  
~  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life...  
  
(Fades out...)  
  
~  
  
"We're here, Chihiro! Dear? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine."  
  
Two sets of eyes met, and both Chihiro's parents wondered why she was acting more mature than her age...  
  
_____________________________________ So, how was it? Please C&C or R&R. Thanks!  
  
-Ayanami Rei 


	2. Lead the Way

LEAD THE WAY- Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
Who would've believed  
  
That you and me would fall  
  
And land together  
  
And who could've foreseen  
  
In you I'd find the place  
  
I've belonged forever  
  
And, if I move closer  
  
Then love will take over  
  
And lead the way  
  
~  
  
Haku sighed in his room at the Aburaya. He had finally found Chihiro after all that time. As he had waited, he had lost himself, swallowing his emotions and gaining his cold-hearted reputation. But, after all that time, Chihiro had returned to him...  
  
~  
  
I'd given up hope  
  
Losing the faith that love  
  
Could be mine to treasure  
  
And, now  
  
Nothing's the same  
  
I found myself reborn  
  
On the day I met you  
  
And, if we move closer  
  
Then love will take over  
  
And lead the way  
  
~  
  
When he had seen her on the bridge, it was one of the first times he showed any real outward emotion. His cold-hearted shell had been cracked, and his old-self was being reborn into the world. But, as they became closer, she left the spirit world.  
  
For years, Haku worked to free himself from Yubaba's contract, and finally, it had paid off. He had re-entered the human world after many long years of torment.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly, you are lying here with me  
  
And the truths I used to hold have changed  
  
And, if I move closer  
  
And let it take over  
  
Then love will lead the way  
  
~  
  
He had found Chihiro, still single and waiting for him. She had never doubted his existence, no matter what anyone else believed. Shortly after they had been re-united, they had gotten married, but a spirit was always a spirit--an immortal being, unlike Chihiro, a human.  
  
~  
  
If we move closer  
  
And let it take over  
  
Then love will lead the way  
  
~  
  
So they lived their lives to the fullest, trying to forget the unfairness of how their relationship would finally end.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
So, how was this? Another chapter! I'd better get back to my Ranma story soon, so only one more chapter is in progress. You can tell I'm skipping a lot of years for each chapter.  
  
Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first chapter, but that was my best part. I knew /that/ song fit right off the bat, immediately after seeing the movie. I had to search out the other two songs for chapters 2 and 3. Enjoy! C&C or R&R, plz.  
  
-Ayanami Rei 


	3. Last Dance

LAST DANCE- Chapter 3  
  
It was over, their relationship. They had children, but not a single one of them knew that they would outlive their mother by hundreds of years. Chihiro sighed, as she and Haku looked at each other, knowing that her end was drawing closer. Was there anything that they could do to prevent her death? Nothing could hurt to be tried, at this point.  
  
~  
  
Do we know more than we knew then  
  
Or do we know less and we just pretend  
  
Should I ignore my heart and walk away  
  
Your eyes tell me more than words will ever say  
  
~  
  
Chihiro thought back to how she felt the time she had been told to leave the spirit world. She had been forced to ignore her heart to save her parents. But now, there was nothing forcing her to leave Haku, so she would try anything to stay with him.  
  
~  
  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance  
  
Should we spend the night one more time  
  
Caught up in this romance  
  
Or maybe wait and see  
  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance  
  
~  
  
Would they try anything to keep Chihiro alive? Would it be worth it to 'give it all'? Or would it be better if they just waited, and watched to see if fate had any kindly surprises for them?  
  
~  
  
How can I be wrong when I feel the way I feel  
  
How can I deny emotion that's so real  
  
In the middle of the night I call out your name  
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
Do... do you feel the same  
  
~  
  
All the questions that had plagued their minds when they were separated had been long since answered, but Chihiro and Haku couldn't help but feel that everything was degrading and backsliding into the original questionable relationship. After all, who could keep love going for thousands of centuries with the knowledge that the one he loved was already dead?  
  
~  
  
Like we should take a chance and dance the last dance  
  
Should we spend the night one more time  
  
Caught up in this romance  
  
Or maybe wait and see  
  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance  
  
~  
  
It wouldn't hurt to try the last resort. After all, the only thing it could do other than turn Chihiro into an immortal would be to force him back to the spirit world, and it would only speed up his 'death' by a few weeks. Their children could live without them; they were old enough now. Haku sighed, looking at Chihiro's frail face, knowing that without her, he would lose his strongest bound to the human world, and with the children believing he would eventually die, there was no way he could live much longer in the human world. He blinked back tears, thinking back to the time when she had left the tunnel to spirit world, and returned to the human world.  
  
~  
  
Let me go  
  
Come to me  
  
Which way is the way that it should be  
  
This is so bitter sweet  
  
There's no that way we will ever know for sure  
  
~  
  
He had told her to let him go, and to return to her world. He had promised to go to her and find her. And he promised to meet her again.  
  
Chihiro gave him a weak smile, mouthing the words, "I love you," as he finished drawing the runes.  
  
He looked back at her and wiped a few tears out of his eyes, as he replied, "I love you too," and started the ritual.  
  
~  
  
Unless we take a chance and dance the last dance  
  
We should spend the night one more time  
  
Caught up in this romance  
  
Or maybe wait and see  
  
Let it be, the way that it will be  
  
Should we take a chance and dance the last dance...  
  
(Fade Out...)  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Years later, Keiko Ogino, twenty-six years old, and her brother Heiji Ogino, twenty-four years old, stumbled through a worn-down tunnel.  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Keiko whispered to her brother, looking around at the flowing fields of grass that surrounded them.  
  
"Look! There's smoke coming from over there! Let's go see if anyone lives here. We need to clear them out before the demolition crews reach the tunnel." Heiji gave a small frown, wondering why demolition crews cared about an old tunnel inside a forest anyway. He jogged toward the smoke after noting a restaurant that was apparently open. As he and his sister jogged to the top of a hill, they saw an ornate bathhouse.  
  
"I thought all the bathhouses in our town were torn down last year... why is this one still here?" Keiko stepped onto the bridge, preparing to talk to the owner of the bathhouse.  
  
"A human? Who? No, it doesn't matter. Leave! You shouldn't be... here..." A voice trailed off as a tall female stepped into view on the other side of the bridge.  
  
"Rin? What's going on? Is everything alright over there?" Two more people, a female and a male, stepped into view around the corner of the bathhouse.  
  
"Rin? Are you okay? Hello?" The female wave her hand in front of Rin's face, before turning to look at what Rin was staring at. "What's this? Humans? Here? Wait... K-Keiko? Is that you!?"  
  
"M-mom? Your d-dead... right?" Keiko stammered for a moment, before looking at her 'mom's' companion. "Dad? Y-you died too... right?"  
  
"We /did/ die, in a sense of the word. Come on in Keiko, Heiji."  
  
"How can you be alive? Something fishy is going on here..." Heiji looked at his 'parents' for a while. "How can we be sure that you two are really our parents?"  
  
Chihiro and Haku looked at each other, and smiled, before relating the tales of their lives to their children. At the end of the long conversation, it was well past sunset, and the only proof that the two siblings needed was provided by the hundreds of spirits walking through town.  
  
"Mother! Father!" The two siblings threw themselves into their parents arms, and followed them into the bathhouse for a full explanation of their ancestry.  
  
~The End~  
  
_____________________________  
  
Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, but I wrote chapter 2 and 3 in about thirty minutes. I'm trying to get back to my Ranma story right now. Heh. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please C&C or R&R. Thank you very much, and I sincerely hope you'll e-mail me if you have any massive comments to give me. ^_^.  
  
-Ayanami Rei 


End file.
